She who walks in Darkness
by SheWalksInDarkness
Summary: The life she had led dissolving into nothing but a lie; can she born out of darkness keep her flame alight? Can he, come into his inheritance, make her love him before the pain of separation tears him apart? Without her there was no Golden Trio, without them there was no Battle, without battle, he never fell.
1. She who walks in Darkness

**_"_****_She who walks in darkness is emerging from the light, you owe her your fealty. Do not disappoint me." _**

The words thundered around their heads as they clutched their burning scars, the white hot pain searing through them, setting their bodies alight. Fear kept them on edge as the pain subsided as they knew, wherever they each were, imprisoned, hiding or out in the light, that they were each thinking the same. Who was 'she' and what would she mean for them?

l - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - l

She walked around the house, an empty shell now that they had left, only the odd smattering of rejected belongings remaining. Leaning against the doorframe she attempted to breathe in the familiar scent of her childhood, desperately searching for wisps of her mother's delicate jasmine perfume or the sandalwood of her father. Even the smoke of the vile cigars he used to puff on whilst reading would have brought comfort but no, it was all dissipating leaving only the musty scent of the stagnant household frozen in time, forgetting her.

She had mourned she told herself. She had sent them away for their protection and she had mourned and she had come out a stronger person, knowing they would have a better life now. She could not be sad that it had ended, only glad that it had happened and built her as a person. This was merely a salvage mission, just a little recon to see if anything had been left before she closed the door, literally, on that part of her life.

Walking through the empty rooms taking in the familiar wall paper, the stains on the carpet where she had spilt nail polish as a child, she thought back on the past year. She had spent what should have been her final year of school travelling around with her two best friends searching for those objects that would ultimately bring down the darkness. Whilst many had been found and destroyed their friendship had been tested, she had wondered before whether or not you were only friends with certain people because you were forced to spend time together, now she knew the answer.

The Dark Lord had disappeared along with many of his Death Eaters. Some said he was weakened beyond repair, that the Light had won. Others said he was simply biding his time, waiting for discourse to stir before he picked the moment of his return, Hermione felt inclined to believe them. Kicking a discarded SPEW badge into a corner she found herself once again questioning her sensibilities. The Dark tortured and killed the innocent without second thought, fuelled by anger and pride, the thirst for purity but was that so different to the Light? Yes they thought themselves as protectors of the innocent but could they be considered such when they were actively seeking out those to kill? Even their own peers whom, without proof of their darkness, could be considered the very innocents the Light were trying to protect? No. She had seen the bloodlust in their eyes, the smirks that played around their lips, at least many of the Dark were forced into it, these killers, her friends, did it for enjoyment.

Shaking her head as if to shake away such thoughts she ventured on through the house. She couldn't afford to think as such or where did that leave her? A Muggleborn alone in the world, distanced from her friends, still fearing retribution from her enemies, doing her best to lay low until her next steps became obvious.

Sighing, she climbed the wooden steps up into the attic, the only room she had not yet searched. She wasn't hopeful, so far her old house hadn't yielded anything of interest and it itself couldn't be used as a hideaway for her, it was too well known both by the Dark and the Light. Entering the dark, low roofed room she breathed in the musty scent of age; this had been where her parents stored all that he been grown out of or were no longer useful, a few battered boxes still remained looking dog eared and showing signs of damp. Keeping alert for the sound of scratching, a sound that would reaffirm her suspicions there had always been rats up here, she began her search, sifting through old clothes and toys until something caught her eye. Right at the back of the room a soft blue light emitted from behind one of the boxes. The house had been cut off from electricity for months and it was too luminous for natural day light. Venturing forward she pulled boxes out of the way until it was before her, a small ornate chest made of dark cherry wood with pewter hinges, perfectly preserved despite the damp and pouring forth a gentle glow. Reaching her hand out a sudden thought entered her head but it was too late, the tight feeling in her stomach had emerged and she was spinning into darkness repeatedly reprimanding herself of her own stupidity. What self-preserving witch didn't recognise the light of a portkey?

**Please review. I am unsure of what direction to take with this story, whether to go dark or light.**

**Who do you think she is?**


	2. For your protection

Stumbling on an uneven wooden floor she fell to her knees, the chest slipping out of her grasp and sliding across the room. Removing her wand from the strap attached to her leg she whispered "Lumos!", always grateful that she no longer held the trace. She took in her surroundings observing that she was in a relatively small attic room similar to that of the Owlery at Hogwarts, certainly high up considering the prominence of the silver moon out of the arched window. Whilst the floors were wooden and the walls stone, there were hints of opulence suggesting the room was no prison. Great paintings and mirrors framed in gold looked down at her, their occupants watching with interest. Heavy brocade curtains outlined the arched window which, whilst broken, showed signs of once holding ornate stained glass that would have filled the room with colour when hit by the sun. A chaise longue upholstered in a light grey velvet stood in the corner, partially covered by a sheet and next to it on the wall an unlit lamp. She took a step towards it meaning to light it but as she did so a warmth caressed her face as if a caring hand had cupped her cheek and the lamp, as though preceding her thoughts, lit up casting a golden glow over the room.

Startled, she took a step towards the door, a thick wooden affair with a large pewter handle, reminiscent of something…the chest. She hadn't originally given it a second thought, after all, weren't portkeys simply pieces of rubbish, designed as such to avoid Muggles being interested in them? But the chest was different, it clearly wasn't rubbish, neither tarnished or broken and as Hermione took a step towards it a clinking noise indicated the keyhole had turned and the latch flicked open leaving a tantalising gap under the lid where the contents couldn't be seen but merely guessed at.

A moment of mirth hit her and she smiled as she thought back at the childhood fairytales she had been told, sitting on her father's knee in his study as he led her through magical tales of Princesses and Beasts, chests and magic. After all chests were synonymous with treasure and as magic had proven itself to be real perhaps this could too. At the very least it was a welcome distraction from her previous troubles and as there seemed to be no immediate danger she sat on the floor, pulled the chest towards her and opened it.

At first she was filled with disappointment, it appeared to hold children's clothes. Surmising that it could be a time capsule of some sort as Muggles were often fond of making or perhaps a child's memory box as she reminded herself that, having been used as a portkey it was unlikely to be the property of a Muggle, she pushed her original disappointment to one side and set about carefully removing each item.

First came a delicate baby's nightgown made of simple white cotton and hemmed in ornate lace, a cream velvet sash running around the middle. As she removed it she was enveloped in a warmth she could not explain and the scent of something familiar caught her senses. Whilst she couldn't place it she felt more at peace that she could ever remember, it was as if she had suddenly been surrounded by all the care and love that those around her had ever felt for her. A gentle smile lighting up her face she continued her search bringing forward matching shoes for the dress, a handmade silver rattle engraved with runes and a small leather bound photo album. The album contained pictures of a baby small enough to be considered as being in its first days of life. Wisps of raven hair fell around its head whilst thick long eyelashes framed its piercing azure eyes, soft rosebud lips pouting in the centre of peachy skin. Some of the pictures showed the child alone whilst other showed it being held by adults or placed next to other children. Despite the clarity of the baby itself Hermione couldn't make out the other figures. It was as if she was looking at them through the veil that had claimed the life of Harry's Godfather Sirius, they were shrouded in mist and although enveloped in familiarity with small links shining through like a length of long white blond hair, a familiar laugh or a shock of black curls, she could identify no one. It wasn't until she turned to the last page that she saw a profile of a witch gazing down at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms, dark chestnut hair shot through with amber and gold, falling in waves around her face as a contended smile played around her lips, that she saw another clear being. Whilst she could not identify the witch she could identify the expression. The baby, whoever it was, was loved.

Reaching back into the chest for the remaining few items, Hermione's heart was filled with an inexplicable happiness, she presumed just at the joy of seeing love truly defined. She pulled out a small black velvet jewellery box, opening it to find an ornate silver locket inside. The locket was icy cold to the touch, unnaturally so and refused to open distracting her attention momentarily from the last item in the chest. Noticing the remaining object from the corner of her eye she reached in one last time, continuing to hold the icy locket in her other hand.

The last object was an envelope, shrouded in dust and addressed to….her. With trembling fingers she opened it pulling out a sheet of thick parchment. As she pulled it out another smaller sheet fell from the envelope and drifted to the floor. Reaching out to grasp it she took in the hurried quill stokes scribbled across the page:

**_For your protection_**

**Please review. I am unsure of what direction to take with this story, whether to go dark or light.**

**Who do you think she is?**


	3. No one can hurt the Dead

Her heart rate quickened as she felt a lump come to her throat, nerves overtaking her. Her fingers trembled as she felt her palms become damp with sweat and there it was once again, the inexplicable warmth brushing against her as if an external force was trying to comfort her. Summoning her courage she opened up the piece of parchment and flattened it out, gazing over it waiting for her eyes to focus. It was a formal document from the Ministry, signed and letter headed by the DMA – the Department of Magical Adoption. A whimper came from Hermione's mouth as she read down further.

**_Thea Adriana - - - - - - -_**

**_The custody of the above named child is to be transferred to the foster parents agreed below for the amount of time required before the birth parents are able to reclaim their rights. _**

**_In the instance that the parents of the above are deceased then a formal adoption will be completed (see final signatures). If only one is deceased or otherwise incapacitated the remaining birth parent will regain official custody of the child at a time in which they are able to care for it. _**

**_As requested the child is to be placed into the custody of Muggles, given the circumstances surrounding its protection. The Muggles will be forewarned of the magical world and be in contact with the Guarantors/Witnesses of this Adoption for further advice if required. The Guarantors/Witnesses shall only be named out of the necessity for available information for the foster parents. There will be no direct contact between the foster parents and the Birth parents unless initiated by the Birth Parents. The above will not be informed of the adoption until he/she comes of age in order to further guarantee his/her protection. _**

**_A glamour charm is to be placed on the above by the Birth Parents in order to garner resemblance between the above and the foster parents for the sake of propriety. A point will be set by the Birth Parents for the removal of the glamour._**

**_If and when the child is returned to the Birth Parents, the foster parents are to have no further contact to ensure their own safety and to have their memories modified as well as receiving sufficient compensation. _**

**_Signed by:_**

_Persephone Floros_

**_Mother_**

**_l - - - - - l_**

**_ Father_**

_Jeanne Granger _

**_Foster Mother _**

_Charles Granger_

**_Foster Father_**

**_Witnessed by:_**

_Severus Snape_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

_Lord Alonzo Zabini_

**_Completion of official Adoption following the death of the Birth Parents:_**

**_Adopted Mother _**

**_Adopted Father_**

Hermione looked down and steadied herself, she wasn't stupid, it was clear that these were her adoption papers, that the baby in the photographs was her and she'd simply made the Ministries job easy by obliviating her parents…..her foster parents before they had left. However, just because she understood the paper laying in front of her didn't make it any easier to absorb, her whole life had been a lie because of the signatures on this paper, her upbringing as a Muggleborn, her name, even the way she looked judging by the baby in the photograph. She scanned the paper again looking for anything that could give her identify more depth, more clarity. Her name was Greek as was her Birth Mother's. She recalled the legends her father…..no, her foster father, had read her as a child. Tales of great heroes and Gods, of the beautiful Persephone, daughter of the Goddess Ceres, who fell to the darkness, to the Lord Hades who kept her trapped in the underworld with him for six months each year until she grew to love him. She wondered if her mother's experience had been similar. From the smattering of Greek she had learnt for translation purposes in potions her name meant 'Light' for Thea and 'Dark' for Adriana. A wry smile crept over her face as she looked down at the two words, almost as if they were giving her a choice.

From the witnesses she could clarify she was most likely Pureblood, and powerful at that. She tried to think back over well-known Pure Bloods, well known Death Eaters, to see if any were of Greek origin but none came to mind. She could at least rule out the three witnesses as potential fathers. Where her father's name should have been, and indeed where her own surname should be was the mysterious mist again that had blurred the figures in the photo album. Clearly someone had gone to a lot of trouble to keep all identities hidden from her. Glancing down to the bottom of the page Hermione caught her breath as she realised that, as no formal adoption had been signed for or taken place that meant her parents were still alive! A well of excitement bubbled up within her until unwelcome memories flashed across her mind, the clear picture of her mother against the other blurred figures in the album, the clear name on the certificate against the blurred one of her father's. Maybe only one of her parent's was living, after all, no one can hurt the dead, they don't need their identity concealed.

**Have you worked out who her father is?**


	4. Welcome home my daughter

Time washed over her as she sat alone on the wooden floor, contemplating the information the letter held. She felt sadness certainly, the loss of her parents again upon the knowledge they were not her true family, combined with her suspicions regarding her birth mother had hit her hard and silent tears rolled down her cheeks for the answers she might never know. She wanted to feel anger but the smaller slip of paper prevented it. The rushed quill strokes and the promise of her protection rang true to her and she was forced to believe that her best interests had been acted upon. Whilst she might never have led the childhood she was born to lead, never have suffered the cruel taunts and persecution regarding her blood status, she would have also never felt the kindness and love of the Grangers and their humility was not something she was about to trade in. A level of fear struck fear and simmered under the surface. Whilst she might not yet truly know who she was, whom her parents were, their connections and their blood status represented a side of Darkness she had always been taught to fear and hate. The fear she now felt was not one for her own safety but one for the knowledge she might yet receive, a fear that something dark was born inside her, innate to her own existence and ready to break free.

The warmth that had become so familiar surrounded her and a calm settled. Feeling her mind and body relax Hermione rose to her feet, a new clarity forming. She could not change her past and it was therefore time to embrace her present, the portkey had brought her here for a reason and it was time to discover why.

Feeling something cold in her left hand she looked down to see she was still grasping the locket, an old connection to her new life. A new level of confidence filling her she strode over to the dusty mirror and stood in front of it. There she was, not unattractive, on the shorter side perhaps with curves that were just a little too pronounced, dull brown curls that split at the ends and frizzed uncontrollably contrasting with her slightly pasty skin that was never completely free from blemish, light brown eyes and slightly thin chapped lips, she was plain, it could not be contested. The coating of dust on the mirrors surface create a blurring effect, mimicking the veil effect on the photos and documents. It seemed poignant to her, as if her old self was fading away, making way for a new life, new choices. "Thea", she whispered into the night, filling the emptiness of the room. The word was soft and gently on her lips, barely more than a breath escaping. It seemed to embody warmth and she took that, a positive sign in her step towards her new identity, her new life.

Reaching out a hand she brushed a line clear through the dust on the mirror, meeting her eyes as she blew it away. Moonlight caught the particles as the fell around, tiny dots of glowing silver light surrounding her as she reached up to fasten the ice cold locket around her neck. As soon as the locket touched the skin on her chest it began to glow, warmth radiating from it matching the moonlight. Power began to build up throughout her, using her body as a vessel she had no choice but to give way to it. Her arms became outstretched, head tipped softly back and she rose gently from the floor, just a couple of inches, held in mid-air, unmoving and silent. Then the light began, radiating from her every orifice, surrounded by warmth and power Thea numbly recognised these signals as being the effects of the removal of a long term glamour, after all, the process was a thing of beauty in itself.

Lowering to the floor again she caught her breath as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Gone was the plain Hermione, in her place, transformed, stood Thea looking exactly as she was supposed to. Her limbs had elongated creating a willowy effect, although not as dark as her mother's they still glowed with warmth, a luminescence about them as if she inhabited moonlight itself. Her body whilst still petite formed a perfect hourglass, her hand brushing across her taut flat stomach and down her sumptuous curves. Her hair, ebony black as it had been in her baby pictures had lengthened and smoothed out, no longer a frizzy tangle but gentle waves curling to just below her ribs, shot through with warm chestnut and gold as it caught the light, a reminder of her mother. Perfectly full rosebud lips pouted back at her from her reflection as she gazed at her face, almost elfin in appearance with high cutting cheekbones kissed with a light blush and deep piercing azure eyes framed with long thick lashes that she peeked out from underneath. She was breath taking and she felt right.

**_"_****_Welcome home my daughter"_**

A deep gentle voice echoed around her as the wooden door opposite clicked open.

**Whose child is she? Where is she? Should she embrace the darkness or fight for the light?**

**Please review.**


	5. She has returned!

This was not the time for fear she told herself. Nothing so far about her experience had suggested there was a threat, even the mysterious voice greeting her, so, giving in to childhood abandon, she breathed in deeply, grasped the pewter door handle and pulled it wide. She was greeted by a dark corridor, the dim outlines of furniture covered by sheets just illuminated by the light pouring from the tower room she had been transported to. A wave of disappointment hit her, she didn't know what she had expected but it wasn't this, not further darkness and questions. Silently reprimanding herself for her misled expectations she took a step across the threshold.

As soon as her foot landed on the dusty wooden floor the area immediately around her began to change. Candles flickered into life in the ornate gold wall lamps, the wooden floor became clear from dust and took on a high polished sheen. New life was breathed into the flattened faded rugs on the ground and they thickened, becoming plush and bursting with colour, twisting into intricate oriental patterns, reds and oranges shot through with threads of gold and amber. The colours of the walls brightened, deep emerald greens with glossy maple wood panelling became bright enough to reflect her image. The previously tarnished gold framed portraits and mirrors glistened in the light from the candles, their inhabitants beginning to stir. Another step forward brought the sheets covering the furniture nearest her to whoosh off, vanishing in to thin air, leaving behind magnificent pieces, hand carved wooden tables displaying large ornate lamps with red velvet shades or else housing vases of magnificent flowers that seemed to grow right out of the tables themselves; velvety red roses stood tall and proud amongst white lilies, their centre pink with blush, intertwined with vines of darkest green ivy and surrounded by delicate Babies breath, an almost lace like appearance contrasting with the strong colours. Their heady scent filled the air and overwhelmed her senses as she continued to look around for more evidence of change. She ran her hand along the golden frame of a plush chaise longue, marvelling at the carvings running down it, at the softness of the velveteen and satin cushions that lay plumped upon it.

A wave of excitement rushed over her as she realised her presence was breathing life itself into the house, just as the house had provided her with a new life. With childlike joy she took off, sprinting down the corridor as fast as she could, running her hands over the walls as she went, feeling them change beneath her fingers. Reaching the end she whipped around in time to catch the rush of colour and light that followed her, the dazzling opulence of even a mere corridor blinding her. Whispers were growing amongst the inhabitants of the portraits, figures running from frame to frame, noise levels rising, all saying the same thing, "She has returned!"

Thea didn't notice the figures around her peering down, instead she began flinging open doors allowing each room to bloom into its original state, feeding off her presence. The corridor, opulent as it in itself was, seemed only to be the attic suite to something much larger. Each room opened presented a bedroom, each with a bathroom attached. However the furniture within, whilst beautiful, could certainly not be for a human, or an adult human at least. As if everything had shrunk to miniature, pint sized beds stood next to wide bay windows. A small wardrobe and dresser stood in the corner of each room and a miniature sofa that, despite clearly being at least a double seater, Thea was sure she would fully take up if she were to sit on it. Even in the bathrooms, again all identical, minute claw foot baths stood alone, little porcelain sinks hiding behind in the corner. Puzzled, she walked towards the final door at the end of the corridor and, pulling it open, felt her heart leap, her breath catching in her throat. A large sweeping marble staircase led into a hall large enough to rival any at Hogwarts. Running down it, colours burst into life before her, candles igniting in the candelabras to light her way. She could see masses of doors leading off in all different directions and further staircases leading into a grand entrance hall, the soft music of a waterfall filling her ears as pools and flowers grew, freed from their stagnation.

Running down each staircase to what she presumed was the first floor she came across a wing where the paintings had taken on a different air, all seemingly based around food! A small laugh escaped her as she took this to mean she was running in the direction of the kitchen, she continued and found herself in a magnificent affair complete with flagstone flooring warmed by a large fire that had burst into life in the hearth. Red brick walls gave the room a rustic feel whilst the large roughly hewn wooden table made it homely. Brightly polished copper pans shone, hanging down from overhead bars, reflecting off the granite work surfaces, there were further doors still that led off the kitchen and through one of them she heard the high pitched chatter of other magical beings: House Elves! Sighing with relief that she was not alone she beamed around, unable to fully take in the grandeur of the place, the sights and sounds all overwhelming her.

A low chuckle surrounded her as she froze:

**_"_****_I am glad this pleases you my child, my house, and now your house, has been waiting for your return"_**

**_What do you think? Where do you think it should go?_**


	6. I will always hear

"Where are you?" her voice clear and sweet broke the silence of the room, the chatter of the House Elves having subsided upon the sound of their Master's voice. "Who are you?"

**"All in good time my child" the deep voice laughed, "I am here, I have always been here but I wish to give you time to acclimatise. The circumstances of your previous life, your friendships and your loyalties are not ones that I would have wished for you, they will make this transition all the more difficult for us both."**

"But I have questions for you, things I need to know! Who are you? Who am I? What happens next? Am I staying here? Will I continue to be alone?" she pushed on, words tumbling out of her mouth as it struggled to keep up with her brain.

His laughter filled the room as he took her in, her inquisitive nature reminding him of his youth whilst her beauty, even more outstanding than he could have imagined, a reflection of his lost love, of his Persephone.

**"I cannot answer the question to who I am and therefore to who you are, I am sure that with your great mind you will in time work it out but I want you to take that time to form your own opinions and conclusions. I know that you will not like some of the answers you discover and therefore I want you to give me a chance to show you your life and mine, hiding in the darkness will keep your conclusions from forming too quickly and judging too harshly."**

She opened her mouth to speak again but he cut across her.** "So full of questions! You remind me of myself as a child, knowledge is power my love and that it what I craved so never be afraid to ask questions. I have watched you grow, seen your schooling achievements and have always been proud. Some of your teachers and peers have kept me informed of your extracurricular activities shall we say. Whilst I cannot pretend to always approve of your choices, your courage and skill continues to amaze me." **

She blushed, her mouth opening and closing, wanting to ask who these informants had been but he continued on.

**"You will not remain alone here, your Godparents, loyal and dear friends of your Mother's will be joining you, bringing their own children so that you will have company of your own age. All I ask is that you do not judge them too harshly, their actions in the past may have seemed cruel but there are reasons behind them, hear them out. I am aware that your school has extended an invitation for all students of your year to return to complete your studies. Your attendance would greatly please me although if this is not palatable to you, you may remain here and receive separate tuition. Give it some thought, there are several weeks remaining before students are expected to return to school, the children of your Godparents will be returning I am sure, perhaps when friendships are formed you would like to return with them. Now, I suggest you continue to explore the mansion, your sleeping quarters will be found up the first flight of stairs within the West Wing. Your Godparents will now be aware of your return, you can expect them at first light one day from now. Do not try to seek me out, you shall not find me."**

"But when will I speak to you again?" The question burst out before she could stop it, her hands covering her mouth as if fearing retribution.

**"You need only speak my child, I will always hear." **The voice was softer now, gentler, the warmth of a smile shining through it. And with that, he was gone.

Thea sat down heavily on the wooden bench adjacent to the table, giving her mind opportunity to absorb the conversation she had just had, the first, she realised, with her father. Seeds of doubt had already begun to form in her mind at his refusal to give his identity but she pushed them away. She had already acknowledged he was shrouded in darkness, would have been an enemy previously, but her mind was not gripped with fear or disgust as it perhaps should have been. Thinking back to her earlier musings on the current similarities between the light and dark she resolved to set aside previous convictions. It was easy to hate without reason but if reason was provided then would she know what to do with herself? No, it was easier to start again, to listening to any reasoning presented to her and form her own opinions. She couldn't afford to lose the father she had only just found due to preconceived notions, blindly following the path that she had been led upon before, not necessarily the one she would have chosen herself.

**I'm sure there are those amongst you who have worked it out, feel free to let me know your conclusions! Who do you think her godparents are? The next few chapters are likely to be pivotal in deciding the choices between dark and light of Thea herself, which do you think she should choose?**

**Please review. **


	7. Basil, Dill, Thyme and Chives

Thea sat down heavily on the wooden bench adjacent to the table, giving her mind opportunity to absorb the conversation she had just had, the first, she realised, with her father. Seeds of doubt had already begun to form in her mind at her refusal to give his identity but she pushed them away. She had already acknowledged he was shrouded in darkness, would have been an enemy previously, but her mind was not gripped with fear or disgust as it perhaps should have been. Thinking back to her earlier musings on the current similarities between the light and dark she resolved to set aside previous convictions. It was easy to hate without reason but if reason was provided then would she know what to do with herself? No, it was easier to start again, to listening to any reasoning presented to her and form her own opinions. She couldn't afford to lose the father she had only just found due to preconceived notions, blindly following the path that she had been led upon, not necessarily the one she would have chosen herself.

A quiet creak disturbed her from her thoughts and she looked up from the bench on which she was sitting. The door into what she supposed was the pantry had opened slightly and the head of a tiny elf popped around it, surveying her with apprehension as if fearing her reaction to his presence. A warm smile lit up her face as relief flooded through her, she hadn't realised until that moment how much she craved the physical presence of another being, something to ground her from the strange direction her life had taken.

Emboldened, the elf opened the door wider and stepped around it, followed in quick succession by three more, all with expressions of curiosity on their faces. Whilst they were each wearing a pillow case, Thea was pleased to see that the material, silk if she wasn't mistaken, had been cut and tailored appropriately to resemble a sheath style tunic, two tied with a neat sash similar to a belt and the other two tucked in at the waist by a neat white cotton apron. She couldn't be sure but Thea mused to herself that these slight wardrobe differences might reflect the gender of each elf, after all it was otherwise hard to tell! Each elf wore a different colour, moss and light green for the two males and soft pastel shades of peach and lavender for the two female elves. Looking down she saw they each wore shoes fashioned out of a soft black leather, something to protect their feet from the rough surfaces of the outside world. This surprised her, considering shoes to be an item of clothing, and she blurted out "Are you free?" before she could stop herself, a blush flaring on her cheeks as she realised the impertinence of the question.

The first elf stepped forward as the other three tittered merrily behind him, as if delighted by her question.

"We are indeed free Miss", his croaky voice coming somewhat as a surprise, she had imagined it to be higher pitched. "We were freed around four years ago from the service of the Master and now we choose to work here to honour him."

Four years ago she mused thoughtfully to herself; that was around the time she had started SPEW. Brushing the thought aside she questioned them again.

"So you work for my father? You are well provided for?"

The smallest elf dressed in the lavender tunic stepped forward this time, almost stumbling over her words as she made to reassure Thea of her father's kindness to them. "We do Miss, we do! And the Master is very kind to us! We are paid each week, have any time of we request and on Elvish holidays, he cooks for us!" Her high pitched voice conveying the awe she felt at this last statement.

The elf in peach stepped forward next, equally as excited "And we are dressed well and comfortably, we no longer have to go outside in the rain and snow with bare feet and he gave us all lodging in the mansion with perfect elf sized furniture!"

Well that explained the rooms in the attic annexe then she thought wryly to herself, unable to keep from smiling at their delight. The elf in peach continued on, "We are here to be taking care of you Miss, I am Thyme, this", gesturing to the little elf in lavender, "is Chives, this", waving at the male elf in light green, "is Dill and this", indicating the first elf that had approached her, who was standing quietly allowing the others to chatter on, "is Basil!". Basil gave a small bow in acknowledgement, he was clearly the oldest and most dignified of the four.

Trying to suppress a giggle at the names of the four elves who were beaming up at her, Thea quickly introduced herself to each in turn.

"We are knowing who you are Miss" tittered Chives, the more confident of the four, "You are the reason we are like this, we have been waiting for you, Basil has been waiting for you to come back since you were a baby!"

Seeing an expression of puzzlement flit across Thea's face at Chives' statement, Basil cut across. "I am thinking you must be tired Miss Thea, you have after all had a trying evening. I will accompany you to your quarters. Chives, Thyme," he turned to address the two smiling elves, "you will bring some light refreshment up for Miss Thea, perhaps a hot beverage?" He looked at her questioningly.

"That would be lovely" she smiled and taking his cue to leave, followed him out of the door towards the west wing.

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	8. Who knew a ferret could blush?

She watched as the door closed behind him, relieved that he had chosen to respect her desire for privacy; it was an unfortunate trait of house elves that they tended to want to be around you all the time to prove their usefulness.

Turning to face the room she inhaled slowly, gazing around taking in each and every detail. If she had thought the other areas of the house were opulent it was nothing compared to this. A large four poster bed stood on a raised platform at one end of the room, the dark mahogany carvings contrasting with the deep purple velvet curtains draped around it. The bed sheets were silk, lilac for those on bottom and a darker hue for those on top, matching the silken pillowcases. A deep violet crushed velvet comforter covered the bottom half of the bed whilst a variety of scatter cushions in different textures and shades of purple sat up top, sewn through with golden thread to add to luxurious image. A chaise longue with golden feet sat in front of one bay window whilst a dresser sat in front of the other, complete with ornate carved mirror and a neat little stool. The room was illuminated by the candles set in the stained glass wall lamps, the shards of reds, yellows and ambers casting a gentle relaxing glow over everything. The carpet was cream, thick and plush. Taking off her shoes she felt her feet sink into it, her toes curling at the luxury and warmth. Whilst she didn't see a cupboard or wardrobe amongst the furniture neatly placed around the room, she did see two doors leading off from adjacent walls.

Padding over the nearest one she opened it to find a large bathroom unlike any she had seen before. Easily the width of her bedroom it contained a raised section in which a sunken tub sat, similar if not larger than Muggle hot tubs, certainly big enough to fit several people at once. Along one edge a variety of chrome taps gleamed, contrasting with the cream tiles and slate floor. She couldn't be sure but she suspected each contained a different type of bubble bath, much like the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts, and she sighed with pleasure at the thought of laying back into hot water, surrounded by a haze of perfumes and hearing nothing but the soft popping of bubbles. Glancing around she noted the cream sink and toilet against one wall whilst in another corner a large shower with a double head stood, open in the room, a chrome plug on the floor for drainage.

Almost unwilling to leave the beautiful bathroom without first trying the bath, Thea stepped out and moved towards the remaining door. Unsure as to what she would find behind it, she opened the door with caution, feeling the candles flicker into life around her. A gasp escaped her as recognition clicked in. The door led into another room, a similar size to the bathroom with a large leather cream pouf in the centre and mirrored doors all the way around it, lit brightly by a silver chandelier. It was a closet! Opening doors she ran her fingers across rows of dresses, long and delicate, satins and chiffons, beading and embroidered gowns of all different colours and shades. More doors revealed more casual clothes, jeans and shirts, skirts and capri pants, almost Muggle affairs whilst robes lay behind another, both day and dress robes for more formal affairs. Mirrored drawers revealed rows of swimming costumers and sarongs whilst the one below held sets of lingerie in satins, silks and delicate laces. Blushing furiously she slammed that drawer shut and backed out of the room, she would adventure in there again tomorrow. Retreating back to the bed she sank into the cushions, feeling the velvet cling to her skin as darkness overtook her, heaviness settling on her eyelids drawing them down as she drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

Thea spent the next day adventuring around the house discovering many more bedrooms and sitting rooms, a large dining room and even a ballroom set in white marble and lit with dozens of crystal chandeliers and large silver framed mirrors. She had dreamed hours away in the library, settled down in comfortable leather armchairs in front of the fire, books bursting from the bookshelves set across three different floors around her. The light but sumptuous food provided by the house elves kept her full and settled as she drifted into another night of sleep, waiting for the next day and the arrival of her Godparents, whoever they may be.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

Waking early she padded over to the window, the rising sun casting a colourful glow of golds, ambers and pinks across the sky. Despite the early hour she was unable to return to sleep and, sure her Godparents would not arrive for hours, slipped into a light blue bikini, tying her hair into a loose knot at the base of her neck, envisioning a morning swim in the outdoor pool would revitalise her.

Revitalise was certainly right, the water was freezing! As her wand lay upstairs in her room she had no way of heating the water and so, giving up, she towelled herself dry and took off back into the house meaning to slip into the heated waters of the bath instead.

Humming to herself as she stepped foot into the entrance hall, a sudden movement caught the corner of her eye. Basil was stood by the main doors leaning forward to open then. "No!" she gasped as she made an effort to cover herself as much as possible with the small towel she held in her hand but it was too late. The door swung open to reveal three people standing there, a tall and beautiful blonde woman with delicate features standing beside her equally tall husband, his long white blond hair flowing down his back and next to them, dressed casually in a light grey t-shirt that grazed over his chest clinging to the muscles beneath, and dark muggle jeans, their white blond haired, stormy grey eyed son, a light blush rising up his neck as he took in the sight before him.

**What do you think? Please review :)**


	9. Cogs whirring

Momentarily forgetting her new appearance she wondered why they didn't balk at the sight of her, after all the Malfoys had been very vocal in their distaste for those of a lesser blood status than themselves and as Death Eaters had demonstrated that distaste frequently. She shuddered slightly as she thought back to the World Cup several years prior and the band of Death Eaters that had been abusing the Muggle family, levitating them high in the air.

The gentle drip of water from her hair onto the marble flooring brought her back to her senses and she remembered that she was no longer visibly recognisable as Hermione Granger and her blood status, the blood status she had held for her entire life she thought with a twinge of bitterness, was as pure as any of those around her. She could have felt anger, blind hatred at the three of them standing before her. Certainly it wouldn't be unjustified, certainly towards the youngest figure, Draco Malfoy, whom had seemingly taken delight in making her school life a misery. However as these thoughts flashed across her mind, the warmth she had come to recognise as the presence of her father washed over her again and his voiced echoed inside her head, **"do not judge them too harshly my child, the outwards appearance is not always reflective of the soul within".**

This was true, she considered. After all she didn't know the circumstances that had led the Malfoys to become Death Eaters or to act as they did. Besides, were their actions so far different to those she had fought alongside, those who called themselves the Light? They too took pleasure in the torture and murder of others, others who had no necessarily proven guilt. They made just as frequent harsh judgements regarding blood status and Harry and Ron, her absent best friends, had made Malfoy's life as difficult as possible at school, turning whole houses of people against him, people who, before the segregation that school houses provided, had been his childhood friends.

A feeling of shame crept across her as she realised she too had been active in the destruction of his reputation and the downfall of any chance of happiness he might have had at school. Resolving to put all past judgements behind her in favour of re-evaluating those coming into her new life, she looked into the faces of the three figures in front of her and smiled. Certainly she would not be telling them her past name, not unless they guessed. The door had closed on the life of Hermione Granger now along with all the petty vengeances she felt.

Her bright smile had broken the ice and in a whoosh of perfumed air and silk robes Thea found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of Narcissa Malfoy.

"My dear", a sob catching in the older woman's throat, "we are so pleased to have you come home".

Lucius stepped forward, enveloping her in strong and protective arms. "Little Thea, you have no idea how hard it was...the pain, watching you be given away to strangers, to Muggles and having to step backwards out of your life, I beg you, can you ever forgive us?"

Surprised at the emotions portrayed by the pair, Thea's mouth hung open slightly. She hadn't even been aware they held capacity for such emotion, having always held a haughty air of disinterest at everything in the times she had previously seen them. Silently admonishing herself she remembered she was supposed to be starting anew.

"There is nothing to forgive" she said to the older man gently, taking in the pain etched in his face, the unspilt tears making his eyes shine brightly, unlike his wife whose tears were streaming silently down her beautiful face. "I had a good life with my foster parents and now that is over I hope to have a good life with my new family. You are my Godparents I take it?"

"We are", cut in Narcissa as the tears started to fall from Lucius' eyes, "myself, Lucius here and our dear friend Alonzo Zabini also. He and his family will arrive in a few days' time so you are not too overwhelmed by the presence of new faces. And you will of course have a good life! As a child you were like a daughter to me, I promised your mother…" but she tailed off, emotion catching up with her as she remember the beautiful Persephone, so loving and gentle, taken so unfairly.

Having pulled himself together Lucius turned back and pulled his son forward. "Thea, this is our son…"

"Draco" she smiled up at him.

The two men looked momentarily stunned at her seeming recognition of her and she silently cursed herself as she realised she had almost given away her previous identity already.

"We were at school together" she muttered, her skin flushing as she looked down towards her feet.

"I don't recognise…" Draco started, his voice deep and rich, but Lucius cut across him.

"The glamour, of course" the older man sighed, "what was your name before my child?"

Stuttering she whispered "it's unimportant", and then finding her confidence again she spoke. "Would you like to join me inside for breakfast? Chives and Thyme make the most amazing French toast!

They laughed at her enthusiasm as they followed her inside.

"If you'll just excuse me", she turned to them, eyes twinkling, "I think a few more clothes might be in order before I join you!"

And with that she scampered up the stairs towards her room, but not before catching the piercing stare of Draco Malfoy, gazing at her so intently and thoughtfully she could almost see the cogs whirring in his mind.

**Please review and let me know what you think! How should they interact, what do you want to see**?


	10. His completion

After breakfast they withdrew to one of the sitting rooms overlooking the grounds. A pleasant affair, it was decked out it different shades of green with white carved borders and tall vases of lilies set upon each table. Settling herself down on one of the sofas Thea prepared herself for the inevitable, for the questions both to and from her that needed answering before they could all move on. Biting her lip gently she tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa, a habit of nerves she had held all her life and one that seemingly hadn't disappeared with her physical transformation. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Draco, a glimmer of recognition flickering across his eyes as he tried to recall where he'd seen it before. Casting the thought aside he settled into an armchair slightly away from the others and let his gaze rest on the beauty before him, full of nerves and trembling. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her in his arms and run his long fingers through the soft silky curls that were now cascading down her back. He felt rendered almost speechless, this pull, almost inhuman, had never occurred to him before, drawing him to this tiny woman, this beautiful being as if she was the sun that he circled around. He felt the need to protect her, to brush away her fear but he couldn't understand why.

Breaking through the reverie of his thoughts, his father began to speak.

"My dear, try not to be so nervous, this isn't the inquisition you know! Lucius chuckled.

His teasing broke the ice that had formed around her and she relaxed, smiling back at him, a smile that sent jolts of electricity down Draco's spine directly to his groin as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Her melodic voice began again, "I assume I am right in thinking you will not tell me the identity of my father so instead could you tell me about him? About my mother?"

She didn't register the stiffening of Lucius' body when she asked about the identity of her father but Draco did. He sighed internally as he thought about the time to come when she identified him for herself, it would not be an easy journey and many of her convictions would be tested, she would be torn between loyalty to her family and loyalty to her own mind. He had already been tested he thought, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm as it prickled, the pain from the announcement of her return having still not quite left. He thought jealously of his friends and their families, the open neutrality they were allowed to show. He knew his own family, being one of the highest and closest, could not be afforded that luxury, they were forced to promote a show of hatred and unity, regardless of their own individual beliefs.

The deep, low voice of Lucius filled the air as he began. "You are right my child, I could not and would not identify you father out of my loyalty and respect to him, and my desire to protect you. Know only that your father truly loved you, after the death of your mother you were the only spark in his life keeping him sane and after you had to be taken then…well…" he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

His loving wife took over and he placed his hand gently on her knee, grateful for her support.

"Your mother, Sephy, was my best friend Thea, she was beautiful, intelligent, witty, she could charm anyone she met. She and your father deeply loved each other, they were like two parts of a perfect soul. She was pure blooded and there were those who were jealous of her, she seemed to have everything – beauty, wisdom, love and a child, you" she smiled at Thea, small crinkles appearing around her eyes on an otherwise unlined face, "A group of witches hated her for what she had, what they didn't have and they cursed her, meaning to take away her beauty, assuming your father would leave her and she would begin to lose everything. But…" her voice began to tremble as she continued, sorrow and fury flashing in her eyes, "but they got it wrong. Their spell work wasn't very good, they were a mixture of muggle born and half-blooded witches and you have to understand that their magic wasn't as strong, as good as those with pure blood. Once blood begins to be diluted so does magical ability, it is not persecution, it is fact.."

This rang true to Thea, thinking back to other Muggle borns who'd attended school with her, they had found it hard, had struggled where she hadn't, even Harry, 'The Boy who Lived' had had difficulty with spell work often relying on her to help him. If magical ability was the result of purity then her new blood status explained everything about her.

Narcissa continued on, "of course that is not to say that the occasional half blood or Muggle born is exceptionally gifted but it is very rare and certainly not average. Anyway, the curse they hit your mother with caused her to begin to waste away, her beauty fading, almost aging before our eyes and nothing could stop it, they had got the spell so tragically wrong that it could not be reversed" she wiped away a tear, "your father loved her until the end, staying with her, holding her in his arms as she slipped away from us and as she did so it was almost as if his soul died inside, darkness overwhelmed him and he couldn't restrain himself, he hunted down those that had caused the death of his beloved, needing them to suffer, needing them to die. He held Veela blood in him, it's where you get your cheekbones from my dear" a smile ghosting across her lips, "many of the pure bloodlines contain it although it only shows itself in males. Your mother was his mate, his completion and when she died, when he couldn't protect her, he had to exact revenge, it was his nature" she finished.

"But my adoption?" Thea wondered aloud.

Lucius picked up this time, "your parents feared for you, after they cursed Sephy, after she started to waste away, they decided it was best to hide you in case you were targeted as well. And after your father's revenge…well, it was safest to leave you where you were. You were placed with Muggles as it seemed most unlikely people would search for you there, after all, what Pureblood with such gifts would leave their child to be raised by those with no gifts at all, to perhaps be raised without reaching full potential. The glamour was placed over you as your resemblance to your parents was striking even as an infant and we knew, in the wizarding community you would be immediately discovered. Mists were placed over all images of those with you so even they could not be targeted for being close to you or as a way to get to you",

"And now?" Thea questioned

"And now you have come home" Lucius smiled, "now our lives will start again".

Draco couldn't bear it for a second longer, he couldn't breathe, she was filling his every senses, the scent of her surrounding him, drowning him in its beauty, like lilacs and honeysuckle, the sweetness bearing down on him. He had to get out, get to fresh air. Rising from his seat he strode quickly to the door, slamming it behind him without looking back leaving three stunned faces behind, looking at the space he had just exited.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Do you know who her father is now? What's going on with Draco? What do you think behind his reasoning for hating those without pure blood? **


	11. She knew

"Don't worry about him" Narcissa said softly after the moment of shock had passed. "He's probably just feeling unsettled, after all, he's known about you his entire life, you've been together practically since before birth. Maybe it's just a shock to the system that you're here in flesh in front of him."

"Yes", Lucius cut in, eager to reassure, "plus he's had a difficult time over the past few years. I am aware my dear that you must have attended Hogwarts together, all be it under a different guise, and having been raised as a Muggleborn I can guess which side you favoured. All I can do is beg your forgiveness for any pain he or any of us may have caused you in the past but know this: many on the dark have acted, been forced to act, in a way that is not a true representation of themselves, including Draco and of course ourselves. These acts committed were born out of the hatred shown to us through the demise of your mother and the pain we all suffered after her death, your father in particular. However, it has since been many years that a divide was formed between those on the side of darkness. Your father was aware that many of us, his friends, were unhappy with the way we were being forced to treat half-bloods and Muggle borns and when his humanity reigned he tried his best to allow us to step back from it, to disappear", darkness clouded over his grey eyes, so reminiscent of those belonging to his son, "however, when his Veela side took over the pain and anger it felt at losing its mate could not be controlled, the bond we had all formed following the death of Sephy manipulated us into fulfilling these terrible acts of crime whether we wanted to or not, the bond that marks all who loved your mother but could stand as a death sentence to us all."

As he gently rested his hand upon his left forearm she realised the bond that he meant, the dark mark. Terrible though it was, that it had been born out of love for her mother and solidarity against those who killed her was almost a beautiful thing.

He continued, "There were those that saw the acts his Veela side was perpetrating and revelled in them, themselves believing in a strong social hierarchy that placed Purebloods above all others and took pleasure in committing his crimes, killing and torturing those who were innoncents aside from their blood status. These people were who we, your parents' friends, considered the true Death Eaters. Cissa's sister Bellatrix was one of them", he grasped his wife's hand in support as she shuddered slightly at the thought of it.

Thea's head was spinning at the information she had received, desperately trying to take it all in. The knowledge that many of the Death Eaters, her Godparents included had not been willing to commit the crimes they were so reputed for but instead been magically forced to through an unbreakable bond changed her view of them entirely. Whilst, she thought to herself, the crimes themselves could not be condoned, those on the light had been willing to kill, desperate even, taking great pleasure and enjoyment from it; the people sat before her seemed to just want to live in peace. Her father on the other hand, she didn't know what to think. On the one hand he had acted on pure love and instinct, as a creature of pure magical power had had little control over his actions in avenging the death of his mate. On the other hand his vengeance seemed to have known no boundaries, he had killed so many that were innocent and that could not be forgiven.

"I thought that the law was on the side of a Veela if they killed to protect their mate?" She looked across at them questioningly, thinking back to the hours she had spent in the library researching magical creatures, simply for pleasure.

Narcissa started this time, her voice quiet and strained with sadness, "that is true, it's the reason why Lucius here was not sent to Azkaban for protecting me from attack by those in the Order of the Phoenix despite his protection causing the death of several aurors." Thea looked up in interest at the revelation of her Godfather as being a Veela, she hadn't realised when Cissa had said it was a trait that many Purebloods held that it applied to their family as well, her thoughts drifting from him to his stormy eyed son…"However, your father just kept on killing, his Veela could not be controlled though he wept over his acts when his humanity shone through, but the law can only protect you for so long and he couldn't stop."

Thea had known this would be the answer but having it confirmed was painful, it was a death sentence effectively for her father, the only surviving relative she had and however cruelly he had acted, it was not a thought she could consider with pleasure. She knew who he was now, in her mind she thought she had always been aware from the first time he had spoken but she was not about to vocally commit to it, she needed time to adjust.

**What do you think? Should she forgive her father? Should Draco turn out to have Veela blood himself? Please review!**


	12. His inheritance

Draco pulled open the front doors and slipped out, he knew they'd be shocked at his sudden departure, knew he'd have to explain himself but at that moment he didn't care, anyway, how could he explain himself when even he had no idea what had just happened. Letting out a mirthless bark of laughter he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and mooched off, deciding a stroll around the grounds in the brisk fresh air was what he needed to clear his head.

He didn't understand, what was this unbearable pull he was feeling towards this woman? It was like a constant tightness in his chest, his muscles all tensing, screaming at him as he walked further away from the house. Every step was an effort as if he was trying to drag his feet through mud, some sort of magic trying desperately to pull him back to her, how had she enchanted him so?

When walking became too hard he stopped, finding himself in a walled garden, wildflowers climbing up the stones whilst water trickled into a little pool below. Slumping down against the wall he held his head in his hand, swallowing as if to try and ease the pain, the lump he felt in his throat at what, he did not know.

She was so beautiful, so soft and delicate, the curves that would fit perfectly should his hands wrap around them, the curls of ebony that had been lifted slightly by the breeze as she had walked into the room, the air transporting the overwhelming scent of lilacs and honeysuckle back to him, drowning his senses as he hardened uncomfortably.

He knew who she was of course, they should have grown up together, she was supposed to have been a sister to him, the daughter his mother never had. That's how he had always thought of her in her absence, as a sister, but what twisted person can't stop looking at their sister's half naked body, water droplets trailing down across her collarbone and disappearing into the cleavage just covered by a towel, imaging how she would feel he thought, disgusted at himself as the wanton feeling of need caused his skin to prickle again at the thought of her. He knew he'd never seen her before at Hogwarts though she must have been there, yet she was so familiar, something in the way she had looked at him, the flash of fire in her eyes as she took him in, the tapping of her fingers against the arm of the sofa. He knew he'd seen it before, it was a memory burnt into his mind so why couldn't he place it?

He groaned at the thought of whom she'd been before, having been raised by Muggles she'd have been portrayed as a Muggleborn at Hogwarts and therefore had more than likely felt the sting of his victimisation, heard the cruel taunts regarding worth and purity, even, he groaned as he rubbed his temples with his long pale fingers, been on the receiving end of the cruellest jibe of all, the accusation of being a Mudblood. The worst part was that he didn't even believe any of it, all the rubbish he'd spouted over the years was for appearance's sake alone, to maintain his image and reputation as Slytherin's Prince, to prevent the children of those who really were Death Eaters from discovering his family's secret. How could he even care about such trivial matter? Persecuting someone on the basis of the difference of blood purity was as ridiculous an idea as if persecuting someone for the colour of their skin, or the ideals in which they believed in, unheard of concepts in the wizarding world!

"Draco?" His father's voice came echoing over the wall.

"Here" he muttered, knowing that his father's sharpened hearing, one of the side effects of being a Veela, would pick up on it.

He felt his father's presence without looking up but was surprised when he felt him settle down next to him, back pressed against the wall.

"Would you care to explain your actions in the drawing room?" Lucius questioned, firmly but not unkindly.

"No" Draco growled back, surprised at the anger that seemed to be welling inside him, a feeling of jealousy that his parents had been able to stay in the presence of Thea, had got to enjoy her company where he hadn't. Toning down his temper he tried again, "I apologise father, I don't know what overcame me. I just can't go back right now, I can't be around her, can't breathe, but now it hurts, everything is hurting!" His voice growing louder and more strained as he finished.

He felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder, comforting him. "It's ok son, this is just the beginning of your inheritance. I smelt the change as you left us in the drawing room, your connection with young Thea, the fear you were feeling. You knew this was going to come one day, your Veela has been supressed for years, hovering under the skin waiting to be released, waiting for you mate. Now you've found her things will start to change, your senses will sharpen, your body will transform and your temper will grow so be careful"

"Now that I've found her!?" Draco spat out, horrified, "It can't be here, she's supposed to like my sister, that's been her role my entire life!"

"Draco calm down!" Lucius' voice rising in shock at his son's outburst. "Yes there was a time when you were infants that you lived briefly as siblings but that hasn't been the case for the majority of the last eighteen years! Even if it were it would not be unexpected for your attraction to her to grow, your mother and Sephy were dreaming of your betrothment before you were even born! Now that you have discovered she is your mate it is simply one step better. You cannot imagine the joy of connecting with your mate, the relief you feel at your souls coming together, soothing the anger that I know you're feeling. I want that for you son, give yourself a chance, take some time to get to know her, Merlin knows she'll probably appreciate the break from your mother!"

Draco allowed a small smile to cross his lips at the thought of his mother's excitement at Thea's return. "Where are they now?" he questioned, turning to his father.

"Your mother has taken her up to her room to look through the clothes her father has provided for her. I think she wishes to play dress up" A hearty chuckle exiting his mouth as he thought fondly of his wife's delight at having her Goddaughter back.

**Please review! How should they interact? Should he find out who she was? Will she accept being his mate?**


	13. Unexpected Meetings

The next few days passed peacefully as each adjusted to their new surroundings and life together. Lucius was often not there, having been called away to his offices frequently for work. As Draco still seemed almost afraid to come near Thea, avoiding eye contact and situations in which they would be alone together, she made full use of Narcissa's free time and indulged the older woman's desire for a daughter to spoil.

Shopping trips had become an almost daily occurrence, being whisked off to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade at a moment's notice and once even an evening trip to Paris when Cissa decided a new 'special' gown had been an absolute necessity due to an upcoming event that she would not extend upon.

Despite her reluctance to go clothes shopping and her barely masked horror at the number of galleons Narcissa seemed to want to lavish upon her, Thea found herself enjoying this particular trip. She'd always wanted to go to Paris having read about it as a child and its beauty surpassed all she had imagined. Streetlights had lit the evening sky, casting a warm glow that reflected off the surface of the river next to them.

The shop Cissa had insisted on taking her too had been modern and chic, white and chrome surfaces with clean lines as clothes racks surrounded them, and each with one of a kind tailored dressers on, price on request only. Cissa had shown her joy at the occasion by having Thea try dress after dress on, each so beautiful that she almost felt a fraud wearing them, as if the dazzling materials and extortionate price tag were simply an effort to buy herself into a world where she was not sure she belonged.

After trying on the final dress she had turned around to stunned silence from both the seamstress and Narcissa until each let out a soft sigh of pleasure. As she had turned to face the mirror she understood why, this understated dress allowed her own beauty to shine through instead of competing with it. Instead it complemented her, a deep blue, as dark as the night sky, looked almost black until the slightest movement sent shimmers of light across it, emphasizing the piercing azure of her eyes. Elegant and modestly cut, it was made of a light silk, strapless and grasping her torso as if it were a second skin, a cut away back making the material scoop down before falling into a delicate full length skirt, so light that the smallest of breezes made it ripple.

After both the seamstress and Narcissa had gushed over her, emphatically agreeing that she must have this dress, that it had clearly been designed by Merlin himself for no other but her, Thea accepted a blush rising up her cheeks at their kind words and they had departed back to the mansion.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

It came almost as a relief to Thea when Narcissa told her regretfully at breakfast that morning that she had business to attend to and thus would be unavailable that day. Whilst Thea had grown to care greatly for the woman and appreciated her kindness and company she still enjoyed a little time to herself as well!

She considered seeking out Draco amongst the sprawling grounds and rooms of the mansion but decided against it, feeling the warmth rise to her cheeks as it so often did when she thought of the stormy eyed blond. Regardless of his past attitude he had grown into a handsome man, lean and muscular with a strong chiselled jaw and the sexy slow smirk that was so one with his characteristics. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on, it was almost as if he called to her, drawing her to him. She had to admit that she was most comfortable within his presence, ironic considering their shared past. However every time she had tried to initiate interaction these past few days, a small smile or a few friendly words spoken over the breakfast table, his pained expression had said everything, he wasn't interested, couldn't stand to be in her presence even as a Pureblood. She snorted in a somewhat unladylike fashion, well, if it hurt him so much to be near her then she would make herself scarce, no point wasting emotions on a ferret anyway!

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

He had been watching her for days, trying to initiate contact, constantly chided by his parents for not making enough effort. He could feel when she was near him, the small smiles she sometimes shot him sending him into reels of silent delight as he revelled in her apparent pleasure. But those smiles had become fewer and fewer, her appearance in his presence becoming less frequent. Deciding it was time to man up he decided to search her out. He knew where she'd be, her place of solace was the library. He'd watched her go there when his parents weren't around to take all of her attention, or else late at night after she thought everyone was sleeping, creeping along the hallways to settle into the large armchair in front of the fire. He told himself he followed her for her own protection, to ensure her safety wandering the house alone at night, but he knew that wasn't true. He just wanted to be near her, to relax in the knowledge that her body was so close, taken any opportunity he had to do so when his damned mother wasn't whisking her off all over the place for shopping trips! The one trip he had deigned to come along on he had watched with an almost amused expression as his mother had dragged the poor girl from shop to shop looking at gowns and shoes, jewellery and accessories whilst Thea had been staring longingly at every book shop they had passed. She seemed obsessed with knowledge he thought to himself, not unlike himself she seemed to take every opportunity to read and held intelligent and witty conversation over the dinner table, jumping to answer any intellectual question his father asked, a know it all he smirked, almost like…

He shook the unwelcome thought out of his head, it was no use thinking such things. Whilst it was true he had always silently lusted after Granger, been impressed and endeared by her knowledge and attitude as well as her loyalty to her friends, it would not be a good thing should she turn out to be Thea, he had caused too much pain and angst there.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

She had made her way to the library and had just spotted the book she wanted, a leather bound copy of _Fantastic Beast and where to find them. _Unfortunately it was just a little out of her reach, being as petite as she was and she was just considering looking for a step ladder somewhere as she stretched up to reach it without success when she felt warm slender finger brush against her own.

"Need some help?" a deep masculine baritone asked as she turned in shock, falling flush against a warm and sculpted chest.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	14. I'd love to

She stumbled against him, finding herself unsteady on her feet as she looked up into his face. Strong arms snaked around her, holding her still and they stood, silent and motionless gazing at each other, unsure of what to say.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

He took a sharp intake of breath as she fell against him, arms reaching out on reflex to steady her. The feeling of her warm soft body in his arms made his inner veela purr and he couldn't resist drawing her in to his chest, feeling her heartbeat quicken as her breathing increased. Looking down he saw a blush staining her cheeks and couldn't resist it, his face creasing into his characteristic smirk.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

Backing away, Thea cursed her genetics as she felt the familiar blush warm her face. "Like what you see" Draco drawled, smirk firmly set on his face. Stuttering, she was just about to reprimand him for ungentlemanly comments when he burst out laughing. Unable to stop herself she let out a little giggle, the blondes pleasure evident on his face. He reached up and lifted the book she had been after from the shelf, and proceeded to offer it to her with a ridiculous bow, "I believe this is what you were after my Lady."

Playing along she curtsied and grasped it from his hand, unable to miss the jolt of electricity that seemed to shoot between them as their fingers touched again. Gazing back into his face she caught sight of his eyes. She had always considered them to be grey before, never having spent long studying them or really been close enough for a real look. Apart from a small altercation in their third year where her fist had come into close acquaintance with his nose, she smirked to herself at the memory. Grey however was not enough to describe them, they were the colour of a storm and rimmed with silver, clouding quite clearly with any emotion he was feeling. Realising she was staring she blushed again, turning her face away in embarrassment.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

Draco quirked a smile at her, pleased of the obvious effect he was having, although Gods it was nowhere near the effect she was having on him. Merlin, he thought, that little giggle she had let out had shot straight to his groin causing him to harden uncomfortably, straining against the material of his dark trousers.

"I don't blame you for looking" his cocky arrogance back in full swing, "I mean who could?"

He winked at her, stepping back and holding his arms wide as if to give her the full view of his body, and what a view it was! He had changed in the past few days, nothing too quick, too noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for, but he had certainly changed.

He'd grown an inch or so taller, standing well above six feet, his shoulders had broadened even more than his years of playing quiditch had afforded them to, the added muscle causing a pleasant ripple down his back when he tensed. His chest and torso, already lean and devoid of any body fat had become even more sculpted, muscles visible below the pale skin, a deep V leading down to his most prized of body parts. That hadn't changed, he smirked again, after all how could you improve upon perfection?

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

The blush and giggle he received in response to his cocky attitude was a prize above all others and he smiled, pleased with himself and thanking Merlin she hadn't taken offense and taken a swing at him, sure she was little but he could easily imagine she packed a mean punch!

Deciding he was pushing his luck now, staying in her presence long enough to feel his own self-control waiver as the Veela within him yearned to be closer, he turned to leave, strolling out of the door into the entrance hall but not before turning to throw her one final remark, "You're not so bad yourself!" and with that, and a cheeky wink, he disappeared, inwardly applauding his own progress. Thea being his mate could work out after all.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

Thea looked down at the book in her hand and then at the door that had just closed behind the handsome blond and made her mind up. Throwing the book down onto the coffee table next to the armchair she scarpered after him, catching up with him as he made to open the front doors into the grounds.

"Draco!"

He turned to look at her, smiling pleasantly. "I was wondering if you wanted to take lunch outside" she said lightly, trying to keep all traces of a blush off her face. "I mean it's warm out and it's Summer after all, seeing as the others are out one of the elves could make us a picnic and we could go down to the lake or something, I mean…only if you want to…" She trailed off, embarrassed at the rush of words that had tumbled out without any trace of the eloquence she had hoped to portray.

A radiant smile lit up his face as he looked down at the girl, smiling so eagerly up at him.

"Thea, I'd love to"

**Please review! Your reviews keep me motivated to keep working and it's nice to know that people are interested in the fruits of my labour :)**


	15. Contentment

They spent a pleasant afternoon together down by the pool, eating the picnic that Chives had lovingly prepared for them whilst sitting on the edge, dangling their legs into the water below. It became quickly apparent that they had much in common. Whilst Thea knew he was intelligent, always having been her intellectual rival at school, she was surprised to learn that his love of reading was almost equal to that of her own. She was even more surprised when he admitted slightly shame facedly that he had a large collection of Muggle books that his mother used to read to him as a child, diligently working her way through the tales of Peter Rabbit.

Thea laughed as he openly told her stories from his childhood, chuckling at the thought of a young Draco sat on his mother's knee, bouncing in delight at the adventures of the woodland creatures and the occasion that he had entered his father's study whilst he was in a business meeting with members of the Ministry, only to climb up onto a spare chair and hand a Peter Rabbit book to a very surprised Minister himself, demanding he read it that instance!

Tears of laughter were streaming down her face now as Draco told of the shocked look on Lucius' face upon his request and then the equally shocked look on those of the rest of the members present as the Minister had taken the book from a young Draco and proceeded to read the entire way through it, forcing all in the room to join in acting out the voices of the different animals. Apparently Lucius hadn't been able to live it down for weeks at the Ministry and people had spoken to him only in a voice akin to a rabbit or else sent him what promised to be really important memos with caricatures of himself inside, complete with bunny ears and a fluffy tail!

She was even more impressed when he confessed his childhood love for lego, a Muggle toy consisting of little plastic bricks that interlocked with each other, allowing the user to build anything within their imagination. Clearly Draco had been a lovely child, far more accepting and certainly much happier than he had appeared at Hogwarts.

She lay back onto the grass next to the pool, continuing to dangle her feet into the cool blue depths whilst sunning herself. Since she had arrived at her father's Manor the grounds had been one of her favourite places to be. Almost a bubble away from reality they were filled with beautiful flowers, bursting forth from every bed and scenting the air around them. Magical herbs and plants had their own dedicated walled garden whilst an orchard provided them all with a variety of fruits all year round. She was content to just lay there, listening to the sound of bees buzzing lazily as they gathered nectar and the deep baritone of Draco's voice as he regaled her with stories of his first training broom and how he had tried to outwit the house elves by flying over their heads to the shelf where he knew they kept the treats.

He had been slowly moving closer to her all afternoon she noticed idly. Not that she minded, she felt entirely comfortable in his presence and took great carnal pleasure in the heat that radiated off him, the sparks shooting through her from the point on her ankle where he was rubbing lazy circles absentmindedly, setting her alight. It had been today more than any other that she had realised that she could have a relationship with this man despite his past, in fact no! That she wanted a relationship with him. He was intelligent and respectful and seemed to constantly raise her up when they debated, instead of putting her down as her absent friends had so often done, threatened by her intelligence or else more interested in things such as quidditch or discussing the latest gossip in Witch Weekly.

They idled away time just talking, content with simply being in each other's presence until dusk started to set in, turning the sky a muted shade of lavender. Concluding that his parents would soon be home Draco stood up and offered Thea his hand, feigning that he was dragging a great weight up when she accepted it and rose to her feet.

Outraged at his suggestion of her being particularly heavy, Thea waited until she was all the way up before offering him a hug in thanks, an evil twinkle sparkling in her eyes. As he accepted her offer, a look of delight on his face at the prospect of being even closer to her she placed both her hands flat upon his chest and pushed with all her might, cackling with laughter as he stumbled backwards into the pool and rose from the surface again, water dripping down his alabaster skin and tousling his usually perfect hair.

She wasn't laughing for long however as with a cry of "You cheeky witch!", Draco was out of the pool in a shot, scooping her up into his strong arms and jumping back in, making sure to fully submerge her.

She broke the surface gasping and spluttering, screaming curses at the aristocratic blond who was laughing his head off, still holding on to her with his arms around her waist. The water, she noticed, had caused his shirt to cling to his chest, the muscle below evident and tempting. Without realising, she ghosted her fingers over it, taking in the sculpted heat, trailing them up his neck and along his strong jawline that was now stiff as if in shock. He wasn't laughing anymore. Looking down at the soaking witch in his grasp he gulped, knowing he would no longer be able to resist. He lowered his head towards her slowly, entranced by the deep blue of her eyes, feeling her shiver in his hands, with cold maybe or anticipation? Capturing her lips he kissed her softly and sweetly, barely more than a brush, testing the waters. When she didn't pull away and instead pressed herself closer to him he took her lips between his own once more, kissing her harder this time, almost hungrily, one hand holding on to her lower back, the other roaming her body, revelling in her soft curves. With a soft moan she lifted her own arms around his neck and held on as he pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued to devour her, hearing her squeak of pleasure as he pressed his hard length against her warm core. Thrusting against her, he made his way down her neck, trailing kisses and lifted her even higher so he could kiss alone the soft curve of her breast, one hand rising up the inside of her top to brush against it, feeling her nipple harden at his touch.

A clanging sound echoed from within the mansion as one of the house elves dropped something in the kitchen and their bubble was broken. Breaking apart they gazed at each other, shock evident in each of their eyes but a contented smile growing on both of their faces.

**Please review! I know it's taken a while to get here so the next few chapters at least will focus on them exploring their feelings.**


	16. How important are Fantastic Beasts?

His smile began to fade as he realised what he was doing. Yes he'd been able to accept Thea as his mate but what if she couldn't accept him? What if this fleeting moment was all they'd ever get together? He didn't think he'd be able to take the agony that came with that notion. Already the physical contact had changed something inside him. As if in anticipation of bonding, his body ached for her now more than ever even when they were close, the small fangs that were part of the Veela inheritance itched to make their presence known, even just the sight or smell of her threatening to reveal them.

He pulled away, letting his fingers trail down her arms before they finally lost contact completely. As if the sudden loss of another person's heat sparked him into action he turned, hoisting himself out of the pool, and returned to the house at a pace that suggested he was running from something leaving a bemused and quite frankly hurt Thea behind.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

He ran back to his room, heart pounding furiously and slammed the door behind him. Leaning his back against the wall he slid down it and let his head drop into his hands. What was he doing? He was moving too fast, this was his mate, not some slut at school who would drop her panties at the sight of him. Even worse, this was his mate who had lived her life as a Muggleborn, who he probably had some serious atoning for to do before he could do anything. Yes he could just say outright that he was a Veela and oh yeah, by the way you're my mate and if you don't let me pound you I'm gonna die… Somehow he thought that might not go down too well, he could imagine her now either running for the hills or else trying to curse him into oblivion.

Merlin she'd be sexy when she was angry he thought, eyes flashing, hair a mess. He allowed a small smirk to cross his face, if there was anything in this whole mess that could cheer him up it was this, he knew she wanted him, he could smell her arousal.

Ah well, it looked like he was going to have to play the game, keep his emotions in check and court her. He got up and walked over to his desk, stroking the smooth plumage of his eagle owl, Hermes, who sat next to it. It was time to start planning!

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

She climbed out of the pool and made her way back inside, towelling of her hair as she did so. She couldn't understand his reaction, why had her run from her? I mean yes the initial kiss had been a surprise and ok, it had got heated admittedly pretty quickly but still, she hadn't pushed him away, she had wanted him! She blushed as she thought to herself just how much she had wanted him.

Deciding a hot bath would sooth her nerves, and her muscles which had begun to surprisingly ache the moment Draco had walked away, she headed straight for the tub, turning on a number of taps at random. It filled surprisingly quickly and by the time she had taken off her dripping wet sundress and put on a bath robe it was full. Letting the robe slide off her shoulders she stepped in, sinking into the warm oblivion, thick foamy bubbles surrounding her as the air became heavy with the scent of something masculine, clean and fresh, almost like mint and lime but with an undertone of something smoky, something more dangerous. It smelt like him she realised, cringing as her core moistened even at the scent of him. This was going to have to stop.

"What am I going to do?" she thought aloud, almost subconsciously.

**"Do not worry my child, all is falling in to place"** a deep voice filled the room, seeming to come from the walls themselves.

"DAD!? I'M IN THE BATH!" she all but screamed, sliding further down under the water, making sure the dense foam covered all of her.

**"Relax young Thea"** he chuckled, **"I cannot see you, but you called to me, or at least you called without realising, and as I promised you, I will always hear"**

Merlin, she thought to herself, she was going to have to be careful of whom she thought of when she spoke aloud if she wanted any privacy at all! She then chastised herself, she knew who he was even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet, he was an expert at legilimency, he would have no trouble knowing what she was thinking if he wanted to. She blushed and groaned aloud at the thought of all the embarrassing things he probably already knew.

As if guessing what was on her mind he spoke again. **"Do not fear for your privacy my dear, that is your own to keep, I will leave you to live your life in whatever way you wish but I will always know when you truly need me, I have done all your life, I can feel it through our parental bond."**

She felt herself relax a little, some of the tension she had been feeling slipping away.

**"Now, to business, you are concerned about your feelings towards Master Malfoy and his towards you in return. I will not tell you what is going on, again you must work it out for yourself. Do not worry about your feelings, Draco is a wonderful man, an excellent student, highly independent and fiercely loyal to those who deserve it. His parents were your mother's best friends, she would be very happy at the match, as would I be."**

"Father, when you said he's loyal, is he…is he loyal to you" she stuttered, she was afraid of angering him but she had to know.

There was a silence before her began again, he voice graver then before. **"You know, but I will not push you until you have cleared your mind."**

**"No my child, it is probably Draco's greatest strength that he has never been loyal to me or to my cause, he is a brilliant actor I will admit but I always know. He is instead loyal to his friends, to his parents and although you never realised it, to you. He made sure his appearance and attitude were inkeeping with what was expected of him, even though that meant he was segregated, never allowed to pursue the friendships or relationships he wanted, all in the name of protecting those he loved."**

She thought carefully about this, certainly Draco had been horrible at school but there had been moments when he had seemed almost human, his gentle tenderness to the owls in the owlery bringing them all treats frequently, helping a hufflepuff first year fix his bag when it had split unexpectedly, even if he had looked around afterwards blushing to see if anyone had noticed. The crying, she thought, in Myrtle's bathroom, the pain he was feeling.

"Just one more thing Father, why do you want me to work all these things out for myself when you could just tell me?"

He chuckled at her impudence**, "Firstly my dear, because I want you to form your own opinions on what you find out, not have mine thrust upon you. And secondly,"** his voice became softer, sadder, **"and secondly, because when the time comes for me to have to go, and it will, I want you to be independent enough to deal with the fallout. Now," **he picked up, more cheerfully again, **"in regards to young Master Malfoy, that book he reached down for you in the library the other day, I suggest you read it thoroughly!" **and with that he was gone.

The book she thought to herself, 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them', what did that have to do with anything?

A knock on the door struck her out of her reverie and she stepped out of the bath, slipping her robe back on and opened it to find Thyme carrying a steaming mug of cocoa.

"Master was saying you mights be wanting this Miss!" she squeaked, her high pitched voice almost comical.

Thea took it gratefully with a word of thanks and holding it in both hands, drank deeply, letting the smooth chocolate wash over her senses, her muscles still aching, the bath having done nothing for them.

Placing the mug down she lay back against her pillows, the warmth of the room falling over her as he eyes began to shut. Ah well, she thought to herself, she would look for the book tomorrow. Fantastic Beasts surely couldn't be that urgent after all.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	17. Do you trust me?

'Magical Beasts and where to find them' would have to wait however.

The next morning Thea was woken by a loud knocking on her door, voices and laughter could be heard from the entrance hall below. Rolling over, the scent of something sweet and floral hit her. She opened her eyes to find a single cream rose, tipped with a soft pink blush, laying on the pillow next to her. There was no message attached aside from a small thick parchment tag with the letter D inscribed on it in deep black ink.

Smiling to herself she got out of bed and went over to the closet to pull out something to wear. Maybe there was hope for her and Draco yet.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

As she stepped down the double staircase she caught the sight of three extra faces in the entrance hall below. Blaise Zabini, a boy in her year group who she'd never been particularly close with but who hadn't bullied her either, stood smiling and clapping Draco on the back in greeting. The two people behind him had to be his parents, the combination of his high cheekbones, warm olive skin and ebony hair shared between them. They were all chatting animatedly, the two fathers shaking hands whilst the women kissed in greeting but stopped when they caught sight of her, instead the Zabini's turning all their attention to her in a wave of noise!

"Ah! Mia tesora! You are so beautiful my child" shrieked the woman, grasping Thea's arms and pulling her into a suffocating embrace.

"You will have to forgive my wife my dear", chucked the older man, "much like the Malfoy's here we have been waiting for your return for the majority of your life. I am your other Godfather, you may call me Alonzo, I was very close with your parents. This is my beautiful wife Elenora and my son, Blaise. If I understand Lucius correctly then you will know my son from school, even if we do not know your original identity. I will not push you to tell me my child but I beg of you to forgive myself and my family should we have caused you grief or pain in your former existence, I am aware of the circumstances in which you were raised."

"I know Alonzo" Thea smiled, "there is nothing to forgive, I have spoken with my father and I am aware of the circumstances in which you were all forced to enter his service."

The adults all turned to look at each other with surprise and consternation. On the one hand, she had clearly identified her father and understood the extent of his deeds but yet she wasn't running, she had stayed and listened which had to be a positive thing. As well it was an indication that he was softening, something they had all suspected for a long time, that he was feeling regret and returning to his former self, their friend instead of their leader. This thought filled each of them with hope and softened their hearts towards him a little, recognising his humanity within the monster he had become.

Blaise stepped forward and gathered Thea into a warm hug, his dark eyes twinkling with laughter. Over his shoulder she caught sight of Draco's face, an unfathomable wave of pain and anger crossing it before it set in an emotionless mask.

"Maybe now you're here they'll all stop talking about you! I'd almost think they preferred you to Draco and I, their own children!" Blaise faux pouted, holding her at arm's length to get a look at her fully.

"Well you know we all wanted a daughter!" Elenora's musical voice filled the room as the others chuckled on the outrage plastered across Blaise and Draco's faces.

"Speaking of daughters, we three girls have a spa day booked up next week before our 'special event', I want the four of you men out of the house, I don't want to listen to you whining whilst I'm trying to relax" Cissa looked pointedly between them, Thea chuckling a little at the outrage that now covered the faces of all the men.

"Whining? Us?!", "Don't know what you're talking about woman!", "Mum!", "How could they even say that!" a cacophony of noise echoed around the hall as the men protested such an accusation.

"Tssk!" hissed Cissa, "Now you three run along and get acquainted, the four of us need to take a tea break away from all this excitement!"

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

The next few days passed animatedly, Blaise had a wicked sense of humour and was constantly pushing Draco and Thea to do different things. They had been flying, the men laughing at Thea's point blank refusal to get on a broom and insisting on walking, a ridiculous looking feat following as she stomped off holding a picnic basket whilst the two fully grown men trailed behind her on their brooms, only a few feet off the floor and nudging her with the handle to provoke her to get on, only stopping when she spun around with her wand raised and threatened to hex them. Draco had chuckled to himself at this point, she was sexy when she was angry, exactly as predicted! He couldn't believe she was scared of flying, she was so intelligent, she knew there were all sorts of charms to protect herself and yet she still wouldn't get on a broom. He had hummed to himself, trying to think back over which muggle born girls hadn't flown at school, after all they'd been taught together back in first year and it had to be said some were terrible, Granger for instance couldn't even get the broom off the ground!

At Thea's insistence they had entered muggle London to trawl round the markets, looking at little trinkets and pictures, the boys scowling when their occupants had refused to move, giving them sneaky jabs of their wand to see if it would make a difference. Draco had insisted on going back to Hogsmeade in the end to sit in The Three Broomsticks, citing he needed some Wizard interaction before he forgot magic completely. Over their butterbeers Thea thought she got the sight of a red haired freckled face and her hopes began to rise. Absent or not, they had been her best friends. But looking again the face had gone and so sighing, she had cast the thought out of her mind.

Swimming had become a daily activity as had sitting by the fire in the library at the end of the day, chatting and recalling past exploits in Blaise's case, the other two howling in laughter as he had ruefully told them of the time he'd fallen asleep after the conquest of Daphne Greengrass and had woken to find she'd fashioned his pubic hair into a heart shape and charmed it pink 'so it would look prettier'.

Thea was surprised at how relaxed the boys were, they were nothing like the stuck up, spoilt and pretentious people she had expected. Instead they were fun, caring and deeply loyal, a strong bond having formed between the three of them with Blaise throwing his arm around her shoulders one night (admittedly after a small amount of illicit firewhiskey!) and swearing to protect her as a sister. Thea couldn't help notice the look that crossed Draco's face at these word, one of horror and perhaps shame?

Nothing more had happened between her and Draco really, there hadn't been a chance as neither had been left alone for more than a few minutes at a time!

Admittedly every morning another rose materialised on her pillow next to her and he was constantly attentive and gentlemanly. He kept allowing his fingers to brush against hers at all opportunities, letting her revel in the electricity that seemed to shoot through her each time they made contact. She had recognised now she felt better when he was near her, the aching in her muscles dissipating as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she just didn't know why.

On the third night following the Zabini's arrival Thea awoke to the sound of a tapping on the window, a large eagle owl outside, Draco's she thought, a roll of parchment attached to its leg. Crossing the room to let it in she took the parchment as the owl settled on her desk. On it was written only one sentence:

_Do you trust me?_

**Please review! I've only had 10 for 17 chapters and I have to admit it is fairly disheartening. **


	18. Then don't

**I would just like to thank all those kind people who have reviewed and sent me their reassurance, thank you.**

He had to up his game. The flowers had been fine, the small 'involuntary' bumps, the brushes against her skin, had been excellent, making him close his eyes and purr with pleasure each time. But it wasn't enough, he craved her, he needed more, more trust, more acceptance. He didn't want to just come out with it straight and tell her he was a Veela but if that was what it took.

His jealousy was rising tenfold whilst his mate was still known as available. He felt animosity to all, even Blaise, his best friend, whose touches were brotherly at most, caused him to itch to take a swing at him. All magic cast aside he needed to defend his mate in the most base way possible; with his fists.

Tying the small scroll to the leg of his eagle owl he stroked it with a sigh. He didn't know why he was suggesting this, she'd already made it quite clear she didn't like flying. But the thought of her cuddled into him on a broom made his skin prickle and his cock twitch. Ah well, here goes nothing!

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

He hovered outside her window just out of sight as he watched her let in his owl and then inched forward until he was directly outside the still partially open window. He watched as she unrolled the scroll, mouthing the words he had written and looking confused. Now was his moment!

"Well, do you?"

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

She looked up from the parchment to see Draco hovering outside his window, his magnificent figure casting a shadow across the moonlight. She flushed as she wondered how long he had been there but cast her misgivings aside as she opened the window further. He did not however, come in.

"Draco? What are you doing here? She hissed, as if afraid someone might hear them.

"I said, do you trust me?" his drawl slow and deep, causing shivers to run down her spine.

She looked down at the broom he was hovering on and then up at the single hand he held outstretched to her, almost beckoning, and what he wanted suddenly clicked in to place.

"I can't Draco! I told you, I hate brooms, I'm terrified of flying! You can't do this to me, I won't do it! What if I fell? What if you fell? What would the others say? Absolutely not!"

He let her babble on until she ran out of steam, her protestations ending in a small squeak of fear.

"Please"

That one word, that plea, was her downfall. She became undone and found herself stepping towards him, placing her small hand into his large one and being lifted, cradled against him out of the window and on to the broom.

"Thank you" he whispered softly, burying his face into her soft hair and breathing in the warm sweet smell of her skin.

She didn't say anything but cuddled against him, turning to bury her face into his muscular chest and holding on tightly to his robes. The physical contact, closer than they had been for days, had them both sighing in relief, pushing against each other to be as together as possible, feeling the wave of tenseness leaving their bodies.

They didn't say anything at first, instead gliding silently over the grounds, swooping low to skim the lake with their toes, breaking up the dappled reflection of the moon and scaring the ducks who had been slumbering peacefully.

There were lights flickering in some of the windows in the mansion behind them and Thea sighed, wondering who could still be up at this time. The house elves perhaps, tottering around performing duties they enjoyed but that were not needed. Her godparents, plotting further ways to spoil her, citing they did not have enough time before school started again and they had a lifetime to make up for. Or maybe even her elusive father. She thought of him, stood against the window looking out, watching the shadow of the two of them pass against the moon. Would he be happy? He said he approved of the match, that her mother would have done. Despite everything she felt an innate desire to try and please him, make him proud.

She leant back against Draco's chest, breathing deeply as she fingered the silver locket that still lay around her neck. She hadn't thought of it much since her arrival, its refusal to open annoying her to no end at the beginning and so she had forgotten about it. She rubbed it absentmindedly, despite her fear of flying she was completely at ease out here with Draco. She knew, although she did not know how, that nothing bad would happen to her in his presence, that he would protect her with all that he had. The silence between them was comfortable, there was no need for forced or awkward conversation. Iit was if their bodies and souls understood each other and were at one in each other's presence, physical and mental relief coming swiftly to both. She thought back to her father and mother, two halves of a perfect soul.

"Where did you get that?" his deep voice rumbled in her ear as he reached out to take the locket in his hand. She had been unaware she was still playing with it. Upon his touch the locket burned hot and glowed white sending a rush of power and energy between them. She felt driven to him, pulling him down by his robes and capturing his lips in her own, kissing him hungrily, he returned the favour, pulling her flush up against him, the moment of passion taking over all their senses, the only thing clear was their need for one another. Breaking apart she whispered "what was that?" touching her fingers against her lips, now swollen and bruised from the force of her need.

"The book Thea" he croaked out, sounding almost in pain, "please read the book!"

The rest of their journey back to her bedroom window was spent in silence again but a different kind this time, fired up and confused, unsure of what to do.

As they reached her window he nuzzled his face into her neck and she tipped her head towards him, allowing his peace to wash over her.

"I've missed you" he whispered

"I don't like to share" he was thinking of Blaise and the immediate closeness the two of them had found.

"I…I don't think I can stay away anymore"

His last sentence was barely audible, little more than a breath carried by the breeze. She turned to look at him, the azure of her eyes meeting the internal storm of his.

"Then don't".

**Please review!**


	19. I know what you are

He helped her climb back through the window, hand tight around her elbow as she stepped back down onto her plush cream carpet. It was hard to ignore the intense magnetic feeling between them that seemed to be drawing them together, making it almost impossible for him to let go. Since their admittance of their feelings only moments earlier all emotion and need seemed to have increased tenfold. Dragging his hand away from her he placed it back on the front of his broom, trying desperately to ignore the icy cold feeling of loss that trickled over him, reminding him he was alone.

His owl was still perched on Thea's desk as she entered the room. Lazy bugger, Draco thought to himself, bloody thing was just waiting for a lift back to his own room! He watched as Thea stroked the bird's plumage, wishing it was him her soft hands were running down.

"He's beautiful" she said softly, gazing at the dark shiny feathers and haughty expression the owl seemed to permanently wear. "What's his name?"

"Hermes" he whispered back proudly, pleased that she liked anything belonging to him.

"Hermes, that's like my old na…" she muttered softly and then stopped abruptly and looked up at him sharply as if scared she was about to reveal too much. He shot her a questioning look and then immediately wished he hadn't as a closed expression appeared across her face and she picked up the bird and handed it to him, making to shut the window behind them.

"Well goodnight then" she said, almost matter of factly.

"Thea, please…" he was aware of the obvious desperation in his voice but he didn't care, he needed contact, he needed to know everything was alright.

A warm smile broke across her face and she stepped forward to the window he was still hovering outside of. Taking his face in both her hands she pulled him down, feeling the contrast between the warmth of her own skin and the coolness of his, and captured his lips between hers in a soft sweet kiss.

His whole body relaxed at the contact and when she pulled away he held her close, dropping a light kiss on her forehead and then pressing his own to hers, holding her in silence for a moment, just two shadows in the darkness, reflected by the light.

"The book Thea, please!" he rasped out, forcefully breaking the contact between them and with that he was gone, just a lone figure in the night sky, lost amongst the darkness.

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

The book.

Everyone seemed to be talking about it. Her father, Draco, even Blaise had seen it in her room and had shot Draco a knowing look that she hadn't understood. Come to think of it, her Godparents as well had been discussing the merits of the author only that morning across the breakfast table, suggesting it as a good read to all three teenagers and come to that, she certainly hadn't brought it to her room herself, she had left it on the table next to the fire place in the library, she suspected a handy house elf had something to do with that!

Changing into a light white cotton nightgown she settled down onto her bed, back pressed against the headboard and covers rucked up all around her as she dimmed the light flickering from the candles with a wave of her wand and pulled the book in front of her, after all she might as well occupy her mind with something, she certainly wasn't going to be able to sleep with the strange pain she was feeling in the pit of her stomach, the ache that had been with her since the moment Draco had taken off into the night sky.

Maybe she should have invited him in she thought to herself. Was that what he was expecting? Before now the thought of giving herself so completely to another human had been one she had approached with trepidation, having seen and judged the girls at Hogwarts who had opened their legs for all passing. She had never had much interest as a teenager despite being constantly surrounded by the raging hormones of others and even if the brief interactions she had had with the opposite sex, Viktor and then Ron later on, she had never felt any desire to do any more than kiss them, had felt no stirring of emotion, no aching in her loins, no burning need to be touched. Not like now.

She was an adult after all, she didn't need to justify it to anyone that she wanted him, it didn't matter that they hadn't been in each other's presence for long, it didn't feel like a step to her, it just felt normal, felt right.

She sighed, contented with her feelings and how the night had progressed and turned her attention to the book, letting it fall open at any page on her lap.

The words _'Separation Pain' _caught her eye in the chapter entitled _'Veelas'_ and she skimmed down the page, always eager to learn new fact. Short phrases jumped out at her as she read on,

_'a tenseness or aching of the muscles as the mate moves further away'_

_'an acute pain in the pit of the stomach'_

_'the desire to be with them at all times Is particularly prevalent before bonding takes place'_

_'the need to see the mate at all times to ensure their protection prior to bonding'_

_'the defensive attitude towards the touch of another male'_

_''the separation pain becomes easier following bonding as despite distance the two souls are always joined as one'_

A prickling sense of unease crept over her as certain things seemed familiar, even innate to her. She flicked through the pages, fear and intensity growing as words jumped out at her, buzzing around her mind, making her feel light headed and dizzy.

_'…often pale in appearance, they are known to be the most desirable creature in existence, their colouring coming from the starlight itself…'_

_'…creatures of pure magic, their powers are unmatched and are released only to protect their mate…'_

_'…their mate is pre destined and cannot be chosen or changed…'_

_'…the mate becomes the centre of their universe, the reason for their existence…'_

_'…the physical pull between them is often the first sign…'_

_'…the love for each other is greater than all else…'_

_'…physical changes will occur upon maturity…'_

_'…if the bonding is not completed before the birthday following maturity, death will occur from heartbreak…'_

She slammed the book shut sending it skidding across the bed and onto the floor. Her heart was pounding fast, blood ringing in her ears as the pieces began to fall together. The physical changes, he had gotten taller, more muscular although she hadn't said anything. The pull between them, the electricity at their touch, their need to be together, the relief they felt in each other's presence. The anger she had seen in his eyes at Blaise's lightest touches of her, even an arm around her shoulder, the inching closer to her at the pool, constantly breathing in her scent. The bubble bath emulating the scent of him for her, the power she saw in him every time she looked into his eyes. Her own body aching when he wasn't with her, the tenseness of her muscles and the pain in her stomach, she knew his family history, why had it never occurred to her?

She saw the final sentence again, the words burned into her memory, the horror of them sending pain shooting through her as she doubled over

_'…if the bonding is not completed before the birthday following maturity, death will occur from heartbreak…'_

Death. Death will occur.

She rose as if on autopilot, drifting across the floor and opening the door, the moonlight through the windows reflecting off her white nightgown creating an eerie whimsicalness about her. She wasn't even aware of putting one foot in front of the other as she walked silently, unthinkingly through the halls, not even stopping to pause as she grasped the door handle in front of her and pulled it open.

He was sat up in bed, the silk sheets pooled around his waist, the silver light of the night reflecting off his bare torso, defining the muscles even further. His face was creased with pain, her pain she thought to herself. She stopped as stepped through the doorway, barely aware of how she got there, and looked at him, the deep blue of her eyes meeting the silver of his.

"I know what you are" the words were barely more than a whisper

His face crumpled in pain even further and he creased over, turning away as if scared of her, scared to know what her reaction would be.

Horror and pain filled her, his pain she thought, and she padded across the room to his bed, her small hand tugging on his shoulder, pushing him to face her again.

"Draco, I'm still here, I'm not going to leave you"

And with that she slipped into bed next to him, feeling his body physically relax as he pulled her to him, wrapping his own large cool body around her small warm frame and allowing her to nestle in to him, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as her breathed in her fragrant scent and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

The darkness took them quickly, an overwhelming sense of peace filling them both as they drifted away, hand in hand even in sleep.

**Please review!**


	20. You're going soft!

Draco stretched out, breathing in the warm scented air enveloping him and then stiffened, his arm having come in to contact with something else, another soft warm body lying next to him in bed. Opening one eye experimentally it all came flooding back to him, the events of the previous night, his confession, her coming to him, understanding him, how beautiful she had looked framed in the doorway, the starlight making her glow.

He grinned to himself and reached out, pulling her close to him again. She grumbled under her breath at the unexpected movement and he chuckled. The feeling of having her in his arms was indescribable, even if this was all they did, just lay together, he felt like could be endlessly happy. Well, he hoped it wasn't all they'd ever do, he had high hopes for the curvaceous beauty who made him harden with her every breath!

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

The next day seemed ordinary yet at the same time everything had changed. Everyone's smiles were a little brighter, their laughter a little louder. Narcissa took Thea outside after breakfast claiming she had things to discuss with her and so Draco and Blaise took off to Diagon Alley for some much needed shopping, after all, the latest broomstick was due in any day now!

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

"So my dear, anything you'd like to tell me?" Narcissa's soft musical voice filled the room, laughter underlying her serious tone.

"Ermm…well…Narcissa…." Thea stuttered, blushing under the gaze of the aristocratic woman before her.

"Cissa, please. And relax my child! I know, we all know!"

"What?" Thea blurted out, shock evident on her face, "how do you know?"

"Draco came to tell us this morning" the older woman smiled down at her.

"Oh Gods…." She moaned with embarrassment, reminding herself that she would need to hex Draco later for putting her through this.

"Oh Thea don't worry, Lucius and I, we could not be more thrilled! And it's not like we didn't see it coming anyway, even if Draco hadn't been a Veela, the chemistry between you was almost visible. Alonzo and Elenora agree, they're only disappointed you didn't turn out to be Blaise's mate instead!" her light tinkling laugh not quite removing the slightly smug pleased expression from her face.

"Wait, Blaise is a Veela too? I thought they were all pale" Thea's head was spinning, just living her new life was practically teaching her more than her books ever had done in the past.

Cissa mused a little over this statememt, "well they are in general but there are always exceptions to the rule, Elenora's Latin heritage as well as that of Alonzo's own mother seems to have reigned dominant over their genes, but I remember Alonzo's father was as light as my Lucius, almost translucent in fact he was!"

"Now," she continued, "I expect you have a million and one questions to ask about Veela's and their mates so I suggest you spend some time in the library was Draco and Blaise are out today, I have separated off my own private collection for you to peruse at your leisure. It contains the usual factual books dedicated to Veelas and then some more personal diaries belonging to some of Lucius' ancestors, so you may gain insight from the life of both a Veela and his mate yourself. Naturally if you have any further questions you may come to myself or Elenora and we would be glad to help you, you might even persuade Lucius to give up a few of his secrets!" she ended with a merry laugh.

"Now, off you go, go study to your heart's content and I shall see you later!"

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

As Thea went off to study, Blaise and Draco were mooching around Diagon Alley. Having discovered the broom they were both coveting had not yet been delivered they decided to spend some time just window shopping, they knew Cissa was back at the Manor talking to Thea about the night's events and neither of them had any desire to get involved with their 'girl time'.

"So mate, you finally did it huh? Got the girl!" Blaise nudged Draco's shoulder playfully

Draco couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face at Blaise's words.

"So err, did you get anywhere then" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him, laughing at the look at shock mingled with anger that was lighting Draco's face.

Draco punched him on the arm and felt pleasure at watching his friend stumble away but couldn't stop a little laughter escaping either.

"No, I don't want to rush her, she seems… I don't know man, she seems pure, virginal even.." he hardened at the thought of this, his inner Veela cheering that he would be the only man Thea ever knew.

"Well, I suppose if we don't know anything of her life before then we won't know…she might have had a boyfriend before, do you ever think about who she was? Blaise said casually

Draco stopped, pausing for a minute as he pondered this. He did think about who she had been, it was a thought that crossed his mind almost every day. He spent his spare moments trying to piece things together, anything Thea might have done or said that would link her to her past life, whilst at the same time going through the muggle born girls in his year. Of course what if she hadn't been in his year…Merlin he hoped she had been, he wasn't sure he could stomach the thought of her being several years younger than him. She looked about his age he thought, maybe a little bit younger. He would have to ask.

A quiet high pitched noise brought him out of his reverie. A tiny soft grey kitten was rubbing against his legs, mewing up at him, its light blue eyes staring into his own grey ones. Bending down he picked it up and held it to him as it nestled into his chest, much like Thea had done that very morning.

"Where have you come from little one?" he asked it, not expecting a reply, "who do you belong to?"

He ran an ownership charm over the tiny creature but nothing came up. It was a stray, he looked at it worriedly, unsure of what to do.

"Mate, what are you doing with that thing? Put it down and we can go home" Blaise said, almost incredulously, the sight of the tall muscular blond clutching a tiny kitten not one he could quite believe.

"I can't leave it here" Draco protested, "it's on its own! How will it eat? Where will it live?"

"Mate, it's a bloody cat" Blaise's incredulity growing by the second.

"Nope, it's coming home with us, besides, Thea might like it as a gift" Draco wrapped his cloak around the creature, allowing it to burrow down into the folds.

"Draco Malfoy, if I didn't know better I'd say you were going soft" Blaise snorted, and with that they turned on the spot and apparated back to the Manor.

**Please review!**


End file.
